ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Poland
Nickelodeon Poland (also simply called as Nick) is a children's channel broadcasting in Poland, whose programming is scheduled to be ceased probably on March 1, 2010. Programming The channel is broadcasting 24/7. All animated and live-action shows are dubbed in Polish language. Before the premiere of Nickelodeon Poland, the shows from Nickelodeon aired on other channels in Poland, such as Fantastic or MiniMax (now ZigZap). On March 1, 2010, programming of Nickelodeon Poland will ceased probably. Eternally broadcasting Nicktoons * Avatar: The Last Airbender (Awatar: Legenda Aanga) * Back at the Barnyard (Zagroda według Otisa) * CatDog (Kotopies) * Danny Phantom * My Life As a Teenage Robot (Z życia nastoletniego robota) * Rugrats (Pełzaki) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob Kanciastoporty) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz) * The Fairly OddParents (Wróżkowie Chrzestni) * The Mighty B! * The Penguins of Madagascar (Pingwiny z Madagaskaru) (returns in March/April) Nick Jr. * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Małe królestwo Bena i Holly) * Blue's Clues (Śladem Blue) * Dora the Explorer (Dora poznaje świat) * Go, Diego, Go! (Dalej, Diego!) * Wonder Pets (Wspaniałe zwierzaki) TEENick * Drake & Josh * Elephant Princess (Księżniczka z krainy słoni) * iCarly * True Jackson, VP * Unfabulous (Nieidealna) Other * Biggy * Cops & Robots: The Series (Cops & Robots) * Cluckie the Vampire Chicken * Curious Cow * Dancing Sushi * Extra Ordernaries * Galaxy Squad (Oddział Galaktycznych Bohaterów) * Hiro * Log Jam * Monstories * Ooohhh Asis * Purple and Brown * Ryan & Isabella: The Series (Ryan & Izabela) * Quicktoons * Sausage and Mash * Spider & Fly * Sinbad Sails Alone (Sinbad Singiel) * The Adventures of George and Roberto in Soccerland * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Mirror Has 1000 Faces Formerly broadcasted Nicktoons * As Told By Ginger (Słowami Ginger) * ChalkZone (Kredonia) * Hey Arnold! * Kappa Mikey * Rocket Power * The Wild Thornberrys (Dzika rodzinka) * The X's (Szanowni państwo X) Nick Jr. * The Backyardigans (Przyjaciele z podwórka) * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure (Wielka przygoda Eizana i Okuniego) * Jumpstart Jr. * Oobi (Rączusie) Other * Kids First (Dzieciaki zrobiły to pierwsze) * Primo Nickelodeon Poland shows * Roztańczony Nick (Dancing Nick) * Szkoła Rysowania (Drawing School) Shows broadcasted on other Polish channels * Angry Beavers (Bobry w akcji) (aired on Fantastic, Canal+, MiniMax, Fox Kids and Jetix) * CatDog (aired on Fox Kids) * Doug (aired on Fantastic, Canal+ and MiniMax) * Hey Arnold! (aired on Fantastic, Canal+ and MiniMax) * Rugrats (aired on Fantastic, Canal+, MiniMax, TVP1, TVP3 and Fox kids) * The Wild Thornberrys (Dzika rodzina Thornberrych) (aired on Fantastic and MiniMax/ZigZap) * KaBlam! (aired on Fantastic and Fox Kids) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Prawdziwe Potwory) (aired on Fantastic and Jetix) * Rocko's Modern Life (Rocko i jego świat) (aired on Fox Kids) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (aired on Fantastic and MTV Poland) * All That (aired on Fantastic) * Ryan & Isabella: The Series (aired on TVP1) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Czy boisz się ciemności?) (aired on Fantastic) * Clarissa Explains It All (Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko) (aired on Fantastic) * Kenan & Kel (aired on Fantastic) * The Journey of Allen Strange (Podróż Allena Strange) (aired on Fantastic) * The Secret World of Alex Mack (Tajny świat Alex Mack) (aired on Fantastic) * The Amanda Show (Szał na Amandę) (aired on Fantastic and ZigZap) * Rocket Power (aired on Polsat and TV 4) * SpongeBob SquarePants (aired on MTV Poland and Fox kids Poland) * Dora the Explorer (aired on TVP1 and VH1 Poland) * Cops & Robots: The Series (aired on Canal+ and ZigZap) * The Backyardigans (aired on TVP1) * Galaxy Squad (airs on TVP1 and Fox Kids) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (airs on TVP1) * Zoey 101 (airs on ZigZap) * The Fairly OddParents (Przygody Timmy'ego) (airs on Disney Channel and KidsCo) * Pelswick (airs on KidsCo and Fox Kids) External links * Official site Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Polish television networks